To Life
by Ina-chanz
Summary: Sasori has finally completed his latest jutsu: bringing his puppets to life. Hinata is the first success. DeiHinaSaso. Inspired by the song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet ANOTHER DeiHina :) Enjoy.**

**Warning: Possible grammar mistakes I may have overlooked. Rating may heighten in the future too, as said in description :P**

**Disclaimer: I'm ONLY saying this ONCE in this story, because it gets annoying: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, AT ALL, OWN NARUTO. OR Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima, which inspired this story, which I found out by this song being mentioned in a story MLIA-anime wrote, but that story's being rewritten now, so that song isn't there anymore :,( So, SPECIAL THANKS TO MLIA-ANIME!!! :D**

-:|:-

"Up," he said.

She slowly opened her crystal eyes, taking her first breath. She managed to get herself to sit up, finding a light to suddenly hit her eyes. She sheilded herself with her arm, her arm that was now of flesh.

"Do not look directly at the light, Hinata," he told her. She turned her head to where she heard the man's voice in the darkness of the unknown world she was in. She blinked.

"Hi...nata...?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. That is your name," he answered. "You are my first successful experiment. There were countless failures before you, but I finally perfected my jutsu, my technique, in bringing my works to life."

"...I am...con...fused..." she said, her new mind still developing in manners of speech.

"That's not a surprise," he replied. The man finally walked from the shadows to her. He looked down at her with his calm brown eyes, his red hair glistening in the light. She stared at him.

"Who...are you...?" she asked.

"My name is Sasori no Akasuna, but please call me only by Sasori, or Sasori no danna if you please. I created you," he answered. "You should be able to stand up Hinata."

Hinata observed him, figuring out that standing up ment being on two legs, as he was. She looked at her legs, which seemed lifeless on the ground as they were attached to her. She moved them, making them shift. Hinata then tried copying Sasori's position of standing, first trying to get her legs under her. Sasori watched, wondering if she could do it by herself. Her legs shivered as she got herself up. A small smile went across Sasori's face when he saw her stand on both legs. His smile was quickly wiped off when he saw her starting to tumble.

"Oh...!" she gasped, thinking she was going to smash into the ground, but didn't. Sasori in a swift movement saved her from colliding with the floor. Hinata, still in his arms, looked up at him.

"I am sorry...Sasori no...danna...I...failed..." she said sadly. Sasori shook his head.

"No Hinata, You didn't fail. You have plenty of time to learn how to function. I'll teach you everything I can, do you understand?" she stiffly nodded. He gave her a warm smile. "Good. Now listen Hinata, I want you to meet someone. He is my, what I guess you could call friend, the brat. He has been wondering when I would finally bring one of my creations to life, so I will introduce you two, okay?" she nodded again. "Alright. Hinata, sit here and wait for me. I will be back soon," Sasori told her, sitting her against the wall next to the light. Hinata remembered when Sasori smiled at her, so tried copying the memory. She was successful. Sasori saw it as he was about to leave.

"What's this? Your first emotion?" he asked.

"I was...just...trying to...imi...tate...what you did...what...is this...called...?" she asked, still smiling.

"It's called a smile, Hinata," he answered, softly smiling back. Her smile brightened. He turned and went up the stairs, out of the dark room. Hinata's smile disappeared when the room suddenly lit up like the light next to her. She was frightened by all the new things she hadn't noticed before, that were hidden in the darkness.

"I'll leave the lights on. I don't want you to feel alone or anything while I'm gone," he said, his finger still on the switch. She looked at him worriedly.

"Sasori no da-" she was cut off by the closing of the door left through. She heard a small _click! _a second or two later. Despite what Sasori had said, she still felt terribly lonely. She liked the darkness better. She felt safer in it instead of being surrounded by these alien objects.

-:|:-

"Brat," Sasori called. A man looked over his shoulder from his spot ontop of a large boulder. He looked down at Sasori, his long blond hair slightly covering his sight from him, the wind making it go all over the place. He jumped from his perch to land right in front of Sasori. He straightened his stance, looking into Sasori's eyes with his clear blue ones.

"Sasoir no danna? It's a rarity that you're not in Hiruko, hmmm. What brings you here?" the young artist asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I succeeded," Sasori smirked.

"Succeeded in what? Pleasing a woman? But I thought you didn't have a-"

"DEIDARA, you insolent, little...!"

"I'm sorry, hmmm! Geez, can't take a joke?! What is it, hmmm?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Just follow me, you half-assed, so-called artist," Sasori growled, walking away. Deidara did indeed follow him.

"No need to hurt my feelings, hmmm," Deidara said innocently. Sasori rolled his eyes.

They came back to the base quickly. Going inside, they found Sasori's quarters and went inside, the lights still on. Sasori gestured Deidara to go in first. Raising a brow, Deidara went inside, going down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks, a few steps from the floor, looking intently with wide eyes at Hinata. Hinata, who was holding her knees, felt his stare, so looked up at him, Deidara being only a few feet away from her. She stared at him with her pale, doll-like eyes. She blinked. Deidara gulped. Sasori crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Is that...Hinata? The same Hinata you made a couple weeks ago?" Deidara asked with disbeilef. Sasori walked past Deidara all the way down the stairs to Hinata.

"Of course it is," Sasori answered, he patted Hinata's head. "She just came to life about an hour ago actually."

"You..." Hinata whispered to Deidara. Sasori looked down at Hinata. "I...I remember you...Sasori no danna...too..."

"She has a beautiful voice," Deidara complimented. Deidara mentally slapped himself. WHY did he say something good about Sasori's "art"?!

_Because for once, Danna created something amazing. Maybe even beautiful..._

"You remember your time BEFORE becoming human?!" Sasori asked, full of surprise. She nodded slowly.

"It's all...coming back to me now..." she whispered. She pointed at one corner of the room. "I was once...sitting...right there...Sasori no danna...was...painting...my face..." she said. "Brat...was watching...he said something but...I...forgot what..." Deidara gave a look to Sasori.

"You told her my name was Brat, hmmm?" he asked irritatingly. Sasori sighed, looking to Hinata. Hinata looked up to Sasori.

"I apologize for confusing you Hinata," Sasori sighed again. "Even though he IS indeed a brat, a horrible one, that is not his name."

"Then...what is...his name...?" she asked.

"Deidara, hmmm. Don't forget it either," Deidara replied. Hinata stared at Deidara again. He flinched.

"Erm...Hinata, please don't do that, hmmm..." Deidara said, scratching his cheek. Hinata tilted her head, still staring at him with her big dolly eyes.

"Why...?" she asked simply.

"Well, for one it's creeping me out, hmmm. And SECONDLY, it's rude. So stop," Deidara explained.

"Rude...?" she asked, blinking once. Deidara gave Sasori a look that said _Doesn't she know ANYTHING?!_

"It'll take a while before all her humanly functions come to be," Sasori explained to Diedara, as if he said just that. "Maybe in a few days or so it'll all come to her, but just to make sure, I'll leave her in Konan's care for a little while. I'll leave her just long enough to learn womanly hygenie and manners."

"Leave...?!" Hinata asked with sadness. "Sasori no danna...don't leave...don't leave...me..." she pleaded. "I feel...sad when you're not here...I don't like...sad..." she muttered. Sasori looked down at her. Deidara smirked.

"I see she's already developing a crush on you, hmmm," Deidara said to Sasori. Sasori glared at him.

"No she's not. I created her, so of course she'd be feel sad if I wasn't with her. She trusts me..."

"Trust..." Hinata said under her breath. "Crush...?"

"Hinata, listen to me," Sasori began. "Konan is a nice woman. She'll take care of you and teach you all the basics."

"But...I thought...you...said...that...you'd teach me..." Hinata replied.

"I know, but the things Konan will teach you are things that only women should explain to eachother. I'm not a woman Hinata..." Sasori could hear Deidara snickering. "...so stay with her for a while. I already asked her that when you did come into the world of living if she could teach you these things, and she agreed. So go. Deidara will escort you. Oh and speaking of Deidara..." Sasori turned to Deidara.

"I want you to take care of her after Konan's done with her," he told Deidara.

"What?!" Deidara shouted.

"But...Sasori no danna...I thought you just assured...me...that YOU would...teach me..." Hinata trembled.

"I changed my mind," Sasori said. "I have far too much work too do. Deidara can teach you just as well as I can anyway. Trust him Hinata. If you'll obey one thing that I say, I want you to trust him. He may be an idiot, but please, trust him Hinata. He's your friend."

"My...friend...?" Hinata asked. Sasori nodded.

"FINE danna. I'll watch over her, hmmm," Deidara agreed. He averted his eyes to Hinata. "Yes Hinata. I am your friend, hmmm," he said softly. Hinata looked at him, trying to figure out if he really WAS trustworthy as Sasori said she was. She looked back to her creator.

"Okay...Sasori no danna...I'll...trust him..." Hinata said. Sasori nodded once. He looked to Deidara.

"Make sure she comes to no harm, brat. Or I seriously **will** kill you," Sasori said darkly. Deidara simply smirked at his partner.

"As if I ever would want to bring any harm to this living little angel, hmmm," Deidara looked at Hinata again. Sasori groaned. _Great, now I just KNOW he'll do something, _Sasori thought. _I just have to trust it's nothing serious._

"Hinata-chan, come," Deidara called to her, turning towards the stairs. "Let's go meet Konan-sama."

"Farewell, Sasori no danna," Hinata said.

"Likewise," Sasori replied. He watched them go up the stairs and out the door.

-:|:-

Hinata's eyes widened when she was outside, her mouth open. Everything was so...different. So amazing...beautiful. At the same time, it was also horrifying, seeing the different things around her; different, strange lights too. Deidara, who was ahead of her, stopped and turned around. He saw the fear and awe in her eyes. He walked over to her.

"Hinata..." Deidara started.

"What is that?" Hinata suddenly asked, pointing up. Deidara followed her finger upwards. He just saw the blank sky.

"I don't see anything, hmmm," Deidara told her.

"But there's SOMETHING there! It has a weird light to it..." she said, still pointing. Deidara noticed how she said her sentences without pausing as she did before.

"Are you talking about the sky, hmmm?" Deidara asked. Hinata lowered her arm.

"Sky...?" she asked.

"Yes, hmmm. That thing that surrounds us above with the strange light is called the sky. The light is called blue Hinata. There are many other different lights, or colors. See that poofy object in the sky, hmmm?" he pointed at the lonely thing in the sky. "That is called a cloud. Its color is white, hmmm." Deidara looked at the ground. "See this prickly stuff all over the ground that surrounds us below, hmmm? That is grass. Its color is most commonly green."

"Blue, white, green...colors..." Hinata muttered to herself, making herself remember all these terms. She looked at Deidara. She walked up to him, invading his personal space. Deidara went red.

"Wh-What is it, hmmm?" Deidara asked. Hinata grabbed his fringe of hair, feeling in between her fingers. Deidara turned even redder as he watched her play with his hair.

"Um, what is this?" Hinata asked, showing him his hair.

"It's called hair. Its color is yellow, hmmm. But since this is in terms of hair, which also includes fur, which is what you call the hair on an animal, you may also call it blond. Not everyone's hair is blond, hmmm. There are many variaties of hair color. Hopefully, Konan-sama will teach you more, hmmm."

Hinata noticed her hair on either side of her face. She touched it, feeling it between her fingers as she did to Deidara's earlier. He watched her.

"My hair...what color is it?" she asked him.

"It's a dark purple, hmmm," he answered.

"Huh..." she said quietly, looking over her hair. She grinned showing Deidara her hair.

"It feels great," she said. "Feel it!"

Deidara did as she said, feeling her hair. He subconsciously ran his fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes, his own eyes hallf open.

"It does, hmmm..." he said quietly. Hinata stared at Deidara confusingly.

"Um, Deidara...?" she asked. Deidara blinked. He quickly took his hands away from her.

"I'm sorry about that, hmmm..." he said nervously.

"Sorry about what?" she asked, tilting her head. "You didn't inflict harm on me." Deidara sighed.

"Nevermind, hmmm. Konan-sama's location isn't far from here. Come on," he commanded, walking off again, expecting Hinata to follow him. Which of course she didn't.

She heard a high pitch noise. It wasn't annoying, but...pretty. She looked around, trying to find out where it came from. She suddenly saw a creature, flying around above her, the pretty noise coming from it. She smiled at it. She saw it fly into a tall object. She ran to it, climbing up the seemingly lifeless thing with ease.

"...And that's why we have hairbrushes. Also-" Deidara turned around, realizing no one was there. Oh no.

"Uh...Hinata?" he asked. "Hinata?!!"

"Here I am!" she yelled. Deidara spotted her up a tree, reaching towards a small bird in its nest. The bird made unhappy noises at Hinata. Deidara quickly ran to the tree Hinata was in.

"Hinata! Get down from there now! You might fall!" he yelled.

"I'm fine!" she said. She reached towards the bird again leaning towards it. Deidara's eyes widened.

"HINATA!" he yelled even louder. Hinata, ignoring him, reached more and more towards the bird, who was angry with her for invading its territory. In a split second, The slim branch that supported Hinata snapped right under her, Hinata instantly falling from the tree. Deidara gasped. Before he could do anything at all, Hinata landed right ontop of him.

"ARGH!" Deidara and Hinata hit the ground hard. Deidara wearily opened his eyes, watching countless leaves flutter to the ground around him, one falling on the arch of his nose. He saw Hinata come face to face to him ontop of him. She pushed the leaf off of his nose, pushing her own nose on his, staring into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. A moment of silence.

"I've had worse, hmmm," he said. "Now please get off me."

"Okay," Hinata got off of him, standing up straight. Deidara got up too, patting the debris off of himself. "Let's...move on, hmmm."

"Deidara," Hinata said.

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing in the tree, making all those noises?" she asked him.

"It was a bird, hmmm. A pretty ugly one too. I love birds, but a perfect one is impossible to find, hmmm. Unless, I made it..." he stuck his hand into his pouch, grabbing a hunk of clay. Hinata stared at him with confusion. In a matter of seconds, he constructed a bird out of the material. He threw it to the ground and raised a hand sign to himself.

**POOF!!!**

Hinata gasped. The smoke cleared, revealing a life-sized bird. It flapped up to Hinata's shoulder. Deidara wearily smiled. Hinata smiled, her mouth open. She petted it.

"D-Deidara, it's...beautiful..." she said. "Could you teach ME how to do that?!"

"Uh...sadly no Hinata...I would if I could. You see, you need THESE in order to do it, hmmm," he showed her his hands, the mouths on them grinning. She yelped. She quickly looked to her own hands, reliefed not to find any on them.

"Anyway, you can keep that if you want, hmmm. It's safe. I didn't add any chakras to make it explode or anything...but as soon as I leave you with Konan, it'll freeze in whatever position it's in, because I'll soon be too far away to control it anymore, hmmm..." Hinata blinked at the clay bird still on her shoulder. Deidara, once again, turned from her. "We should hurry up, hmmm...this time, FOLLOW ME, Hinata..." she did as he said. The two walked down the path in silence, Konan's headquarters not far from them.

-:|:-

"Her name is Hinata?" Konan asked. Deidara nodded. Konan looked to Hinata once more. "Fine, I'll take her in for a while. When I'm done with you, you'll be perfect." Hinata nodded.

"So...I guess I'm dismissed?" Deidara asked. Konan nodded, shooing him away with her hand. Deidara sighed. "See ya later Hinata, hmmm," he said while walking towards the door.

"Farewell...Deidara..." she said back, before Deidara closed the door behind himself.

-:|:-

**A/N: This kinda reminds me of Frankenstein ^_^ And don't worry, Hinata won't be so clueless anymore throughout the rest of story. Maybe a LITTLE, since she's still new to life, but not as much as she is here. She'll LEARN people, just as Sasori said :) Review please! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hooray! It took me a whole freakin' month to update! (and a whole two or three days to write this ^_^" I just remembered a few days ago that I STILL haven't updated this story...sorry 'bout that) So let's get on with the story!**

**Warning: Spellchecker's being a ditz, so possible few spelling mistakes sadly :(**

**OH! And lookie here (I've always wanted to this on one of my fics...:3):**

**The Reviewers' Reply Corner!**

**Where I reply to your reviews~! (no duh :P)**

**Let's get started~!!**

**MLIA-anime: Ha, good to hear you do! And your welcome :)**

**Jay-Boogie: Thanks for the interest! :D**

**NikkiNitemare: Another good thing to hear! :P**

**deidaraxhinata: I already said this, but don't say that! You're a beginner here, so I'm sure you'll be getting better and better! :D Oh, and YES! DIE DEISAKU! DIE!! :D**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: Thanks. :)**

**AKAHINA97: Thanks for the love :)**

**Number1Weirdo: It's kinda cute? Thanks. And I know, EVERYTHING. Just imagine that. -twitch- But it's not that bad (you'll learn why in this chapter :)**

**Midnight-Bunny: Yeah, as I said before, this story was inspired by ****Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima, and if you've seen it, you'll kinda get why and how...sort of...you have to have a strange mind like me...;D**

**loosing-faith-in-faith-itself: He kinda IS, huh? XD But hopefully you won't think that throughout the rest of this story ('cause then it'd get creepy O_o" lol).**

**All of the reviewers so far: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! ALL OF YA!!!! :?D (hopefully you will again :3)**

-:|:-

Hinata couldn't fall asleep that night. The biggest reason was because she didn't know how to. Sure, this is a thing that you don't actually learn, but to Hinata, it was toughest thing she ever faced. All she did was lay in the bed in her room Konan-sama had given her and thought to herself about her first day of life. She looked at the clock. It was a "digital clock"...it had a weird squiggly line, the ends of it facing the right...then two dots going vertically between it...and these two other "numbers" to the right of it on the other side. Hinata sighed.

She wished she knew how to count...or better yet, **know **her numbers.

Hinata turned in bed again, the covers entangling her body. She looked around in the darkness, just barely seeing the outlines of the objects in the room that were shown from the dim light of the digital clock and buttons of the other electric devices around her.

That was it. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She screeched Konan's name.

"What is it Hinata?!" Konan asked, entering the room moments later.

"Konan-sama," Hinata started.

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No...I tried to just relax myself, since you said when you sleep you're usually relaxed and calm, and I even closed my eyes...but for the whole time, I didn't sleep at all!"

"...That's strange."

"So...what do I do?"

"Try sleeping pills Hinata."'

"Sleeping..."pills"...?"

"Yes. They will make you go to sleep."

"Oh...okay..."

"I'll be right back with it then." Konan left the room.

"Wait!" Hinata shouted. Konan came back.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"Can you tell me what time it is?" Hinata answered.

"It's...3:48am," Konan answered. "Don't worry. I'll teach you all about letters and numbers tomorrow. Before he left, Deidara said you're a very quick learner. That must be from your ability to never forget anything at all, isn't it?"

"My ability?"

"Well, it said something like that in the plans for his jutsu that Sasori had given to Pein and I..."

"..."

"...I'll be back with the pills." Konan left the room. Hinata's eyes eased. She tossed the covers over herself as she layed down, the side of her head on her pillow. She watched the digital clock. It suddenly changed its numbers. She sighed.

Hinata heard Konan come back in the room a moment later. Hinata sat up and turned on the lamp again. Konan carried a bottle with writing on it (_Must be the pill, _Hinata thought) and a cup of a strange substance that swished slightly in the cup side to side. The substance was clear...no color. Strange.

"Konan, what is that in that...cup?" Hinata asked, pointing at the cup. Konan looked down at the it.

"It's water, dear," Konan answered.

"Water?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Your body is made up almost completely of water you know, so drink a lot of water; it's good for you, okay?"

"I'm mostly water?" Hinata asked.

"I'll teach you more antamony later," she said. "It's a good thing that you are infact a quick learner, since Sasori wants you back in a week."

"I guess so..." Hinata said. Konan handed Hinata the sleeping pills and water. Hinata looked down at them, then at Konan. "What do I do with this?" she asked.

"Put one tablet of the sleeping pill in your mouth, then quickly drink it with the water. You do not chew on the sleeping pill at all, understand?"

Hinata nodded. Hinata opened the bottle of pills and emptied some in her hand. "How much is one...?" Hinata muttered to herself. Konan sighed, She put the rest of the pills in Hinata's hand back in the bottle, leaving a pill all alone in the palm of her hand. Hinata stared at Konan.

"That is how much one is," Konan informed her. "Now put it in your mouth and swallow it quickly with the water."

Hinata put it in her mouth. She took the water close to her lips hesitatingly, glancing at Konan. She then quickly splashed the water into her mouth, swallowing as it entered. Hinata almost coughed up the pill, a little water coming out of her mouth, but she still was able to force it down. Konan took a rag from the table next to them and wiped Hinata's mouth.

"That should do," Konan muttered as she stood up. "Now go to sleep. I will see you in the morning..." once again, Konan left. And again, Hinata laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over herself. She stared at the clock, its green light dimly shining on her face. Every few moments, it changed numbers. It changed numbers again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again. She blinked.

She still couldn't sleep. All that night.

-:|:-

Deidara yawned a lond tired yawn. He walked towards Konan's residence to check on Hinata as Sasori had told him to do. He looked down at his watch...9:23am. He stuffed it back in his pocket, since he hated wearing it around his wrist (why not get a pocketwatch then...?). He walked up to the entrance of the area Konan stayed in, quickly made a few hand symbols, and pressed his hand on the circle infront of the structure before him. The structure faded, revealing a dark hallway leading inside. Deidara walked right in.

"Konan-sama...?!" Deidara called. No answer. He walked further down, finally seeing a dim crack of light. He walked faster to it, finding the crack was a door cracked open. He heard talking on the other side of it. He slightly pushed the door ppen, peeking inside. Deidara saw Konan, teaching Hinata, who was sitting on a chair in front of her.

"...so now repeat," Konan commanded.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20..." Hinata answered blankly, staring into space with widened eyes.

"Good, now-"

"21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50..."

"..."

"51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 6-"

"Are you alright Hinata, hmmm?" Deidara asked, pushing the door all the way open. Hinata looked at him, with her big, glassy doll eyes, tilting her head slightly. Deidara flinched.

"Dei...dara...?" she asked emotionlessly.

"...um...yes, who else would it be, hmmm?" he asked nervously, uncomfortable with her stare. _Creepy as ever, _Deidara thought.

"..."

"...?"

"Excuse Hinata, Deidara," Konan spoke. "We've just learned a few hours ago that Hinata is incapable of sleeping."

"What?!"

"It's true...we've tried everything from sleeping pills to counting idiotic sheep. Atleast, she COULD count them after I taught her how...I counted 1-100 in front of her and she memorized it perfectly."

"...124 125 126 127 128...?"

Konan and Deidara looked at Hinata. "?"

"...I simply guessed that after counting to 100, you start over again...on 1...all the way to what I assume is called 200? And then 300? It makes sense to me...but what is after 999?"

"1,000," Konan answered.

"...then...what's...after 999,999?"

"1,000,000, hmmm," Deidara answered, amazed that she counted so high in a matter of seconds...like a super computer.

".......then what about 999,999,9-"

"You do not need to know that many numbers Hinata," Konan answered.

"But I'd like to," Hinata said. "Are there any other letters besides A-Z that you haven't told me about because I may "not need to know that many letters"?"

"No, but there are in other languages, hmmm," Deidara answered. He walked up to her. "Hinata, what's wrong? Have you learned to much in such a short span of time or something?"

"No," she answered. "I just feel so...strange...as if...light-headed..." Deidara turned to Konan.

"In Sasori's plans, it stated that Hinata's vocabulary wound expand greatly over the first night of her life," Konan explained. "So I hope that's the reason why she can't sleep...I suspect that she knows almost all her vocabulary now, don't you Hinata?"

"I...suppose..." Hinata answered. "I don't know what many of them mean though...what's a squirrel...?"

"Anyway," Konan started, rolling her eyes. "She knows just about all of her numbers and her alphabet, all colors, even from terms of sepia to ceil to cerise...knows how to eat, has good hygenie, good speech...well, I guess now I'll teach her math, spelling and reading for today...I hope that won't overload her..."

"Like a robot, hmmm?" Deidara smirked. He again turned to Hinata, squatting down so their faces were right in front of eachother, seperated by only a couple of inches. She blinked at him. "Hey Hinata," he started. "Do you want to go outside with me?" her face suddenly brightened up. She nodded. Deidara looked over his shoulder at Konan.

"Can she?" Deidara asked with a pouty face. Konan groaned.

"Fine. Just make sure she isn't missing a leg or something when she's back..." Konan said. Deidara pulled Hinata out of her chair, dragging her out the door Deidara came out of. Konan watched them.

_Knowing you, Deidara, I can't even predict the damage you're capable of causing poor Hinata._

-:|:-

"Deidara..." Hinata began.

"What is it, hmmm?" Deidara asked.

"Why do you want to go outside with me? I mean, I don't quite see you as the very playful type..."

"What do you mean I'm not playful?!" Deidara asked angrilly. "Is that an insult?!!"

"What?! No! I-I-I-"

"Kidding!" Deidara grinned.

"Huh?!"

"I'm not mad at you Hinata. I was just playing with you, hmmm..."

"How is that playing with me?"

"...just, -sigh- Just follow me, hmmm..." Deidara said, walking up a hill. Hinata did as he said. When they got up to the top, they were in front of a large, spanded forest, going for miles beyond the horizon. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Woah..." she breathed. "I've never seen anything like this...it's so...beau-"

"Ugly, isn't it, hmmm?"

"...?"

"Just look at it, hmmm!" Deidara shouted, gesturing towards the forest. "...it must of been here for centuries, hmmm...the deepier you go, the more history you run into...disgusting, hmmm..."

"I...don't understand...how could THIS be ugly...?" Hinata muttered. "It's beautiful."

"I should of expected you to say that, hmmm...you **are** Sasori's creation after all..." he mumbled barely above hearing level. He suddenly developed a large smirk across his face. "Wanna see it be blown to bits, hmmm?" he asked devilishly.

"WHAT?!!"

"Oh come on, hmmm! Let me share my art with you," he said, grabbing Hinata's wrist and bringing her close to her side. "It'll be fun, hmmm."

"No!" Hinata shouted. Deidara stared at her. "I may not of been alive for very long...but I know what "blown to bits" means. I remember you arguing with Sasori no danna once...when he was screwing on my arms...one day..." Hinata looked at her feet. Deidara raised a brow. "Just don't do it...please Deidara..." she begged.

"Alright! Geez..I wo-"

**BOOM!!!**

One whole chunk of the forest was incenerated right in front of them in a giant blast. Deidara watched, his eyes widened. The impact rumbled the ground beneath them, making them almost fall over. Well, except for Hinata, who did fall over.

"DEIDARA!" Hinata screamed, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! My hand slipped, hmmm..." Deidara said defensively. Hinata sniffed as he pulled her up to her feet, her face coming to his chest.

"A-Are you sure...?" she asked meekily, putting a hand on him. Deidara went red.

"Of course, hmmm!" he shouted, pushing her away from him. "I hope Konan-sama teaches you about personal space sometime this week..."

"Personal space? What's that?" she asked. Deidara immediately walked straight up to Hinata, his body literally an inch away from hers, and then let his forehead touch hers. Hinata blinked.

"Don't you find this strange, hmmm?" he asked Hinata quietly, looking straight into her eyes.

"A little..." she replied. Deidara stepped back from her. Hinata touched her cheeks. _Why are my cheeks so...gah, what's the word...? Oh yes...warm... _she thought.

A tear suddenly rolled down Hinata's cheek as she turned her head to the explosion's smoke settle. "Huh...? she asked, taking the tear on one finger and examining it. She immediately shoved it right in front of Deidara's face.

"Gyah! What is it?! "he asked. "And what did I tell you about personal space, hmmm?!"

"What is this? Is something wrong with me?" she asked worriedly. Deidara sighed, pushing Hinata's finger away from him.

"Nothing Hinata. It's just a tear, hmmm. You get it when you're extremely happy or just very sad. Everyone on earth does this."

"Oh..." Hinata said, not even realizing the tears falling from her eyes and sliding down her face. She blinked, noticing as they fell from her face to the ground, leaving little dark shapes on the dirt. She sniffed again. Deidara looked at her, seeing this happening. He sighed once again, wiping Hinata's face with the sleeve of his cloak. Another sniff came from Hinata.

"Well, since you hate my art so much..." Deidara started. "...what would you like todo, hmmm?"

"I...don't know..." she answered. Deidara groaned. _Hm...since this is her first offical day of living, I should play stupid five year old games with her, shouldn't I? Just to have her have a good impression on life I guess..._

"Would you like me...to...let's see..." Deidara looked around. "Oh! How about I push you on the swing, hmmm?"

"A swing...?"

"Yeah! Now follow me," Deidara said. Hinata did as told. Deidara went to a little lonely old swing...in the distance away from Konan's residence, almost completely hidden behind a few trees in the forest. It had alot of moss and dust all over it, its chains rusting from time. Deidara wondered if it was safe to use.

"Is this a swing...?" Hinata asked, walking up to it, touching its old bars.

"Yes, hmmm. But I'm not sure it's okay to use...it might break..." Deidara said.

"..."

"..."

"...So. How do you use this thing...?" she asked. Deidara frowned. _Guess we'll just have to hope she doesn't go flying off this thing... _he thought, walking to the back of the swing.

"It's quite easy, hmmm," Deidara started. "All you must do is sit right here...sit here..." Deidara gestured toward the pad to sit on. Hinata did so. Deidara grabbed the chains on either side of her. "...Now, I'll push you. While I do, kick backwards when you go back, and fowards when you go forward...just don't kick me please," Deidara smiled sheepishly. Hinata nodded as she looked up at him. "Now, grab the chains that I am grabbing, hmmm." Hinata did so, her hands just a small distance from his.

He pushed her once, making her go a little foward. She gasped. He pushed again, harder this time, to make her go higher. And higher...and higher...

"!!!" Hinata found herself high above ground as she kicked once each time she went foward and back; the first time being akward, but she eventually got the hang of it. Deidara stepped back, away from her legs from kicking him. She laughed when she almost **did** kick him.

"GYAK!" Deidara yelled, just in the nick of time evading Hinata's legs.

"Deidara-kun! This is so...so..."

"Fun, hmmm?" he asked. _Deidara-kun...?_

She nodded. She went higher and higher, so high that Deidara thought she wold spin all the way around and break her neck.

"Hinata, watch how high you go, hmmm. You could kill yourself you know," Deidara warned. _And then Sasori'd mark my grave..._

"Kill myself?!!" Hinata shouted in disbelief.

CRACK!

In that instant, the chains to Hinata's swing broke. Hinata went flying.

"HINATA!!" Deidara yelled, running towards her. _CRAP!!!_

"AAAH!" Hinata squeaked in terror when she hit the ground. She just happened to have landed on a hill, and went tumbling down it, Deidara running after her. Hinata hit the ground with a painful "OOF!", stopping her tumbling. Deidara rushed to her side.

"Hinata!" he shouted. "Are you okay?! Did you break anything?!"

"I...do not...think I did..." she forced out, trying to get herself up, but failing. Deidara picked her up himself.

"Come on! Try to walk!" he pleaded. He didn't really care about Sasori...what he REALLY afraid of was Konan's wrath...or even Pein's.

He helped her stand up straight, letting her walk by herself. She only walked two steps before she fell to ground, but thanks to Deidara's speed, he caught her before she could.

"Damn it, don't tell me your leg's broken, hmmm..." he muttered worriedly.

"It hurts...so bad..." Hinata mumbled, touching her leg.

"Shit!" Deidara yelled. "You broke your leg! Damn it all! Screw everyone to hell! Son of a-"

"Deidara!"

"What, hmmm?!"

"Stop...cursing...it's dirty..." she said. Deidara just stared at her. Little did they know, that Konan was watching from the entrance of her home. She sighed.

_Oh Deidara...you idiot... _Konan thought to herself as she watched him carry Hinata off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, out with a new update ^^. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: I don't think there is any at the moment.**

**And now...:**

**The Reviewer's Reply Corner~!**

**(it's pretty self-explanatory -_-)**

**(wow, I'm pretty surprised by how many reviews there are so far O.O -sniff- it makes me feel special XD)**

**AKAHINA97: Aw thank you, I will try my best to! :D**

**Jay-Boogie: Heheh, don't worry that was meant to be little funny XD Thanks for acknowledging it! :)**

**NikkiNitemare: Thank you so much, it means a lot, really! I'll be trying to update a little faster too from on...**

**MLIA-anime: Thank you :) And hmm...I wonder if Sasori'll kill Deidei or not...;D read on to find out.**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: Yay for them! ^^ As I said earlier, I will try to be updating quicker from now on (if my schedule will let me )X)**

**Ground Cinnamon: First of all, I love your pen name (CINNAMON...-drools- lol especially on cookies!) and secondly, thank you for that and I hope that you will like this chapter :)**

**:D: Gah! Sorry it took so long but here ya go! :)**

**smalltownwitch: Thank you! x2 ^_^ Yeah, it is cute, huh? :)**

**kairoku-sama: Thanks and don't worry about your English, I getchya :D besides, I suck a little with my Spanish anyway lol**

**x cody's little secret x: Aw thanks for the compliments! :) And again, I wonder...will Sasori indeed punish poor Deidara? -shifty eyes-**

**Black Rock Thief: Sorry it took me this long :( but here it is now and I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^**

**Diehard243: Heh yeah. I sprayed him in the face with a water bottle after he did XD**

**Akumu-chama: Thanks, it's great to hear that :D**

-:|:-

"Dei-Deidara..." Hinata began, her voice shaking as Deidara carried her in his arms through the forest. He slowed down, knowing he had been running for a while. Deidara started to just walk with her at that point.

"Yeah?" he panted.

"Where are we going?" she wondered. Deidara looked over his shoulder, seeing some of the hills he just bolted over as he held her, trying to figure out how on earth he did that. He wasn't really the..."sporty" type, if you get the meaning of that. He also saw that he could no longer see Konan's residence, nor Sasori's. That was good. Hinata stared up at Deidara still, confused as to why he was not answering her.

"Dei...dara?" she asked once more. Hearing her fragile voice speak again to him, he faced her, looking Hinata in the eyes.

"Right. I'll tell you on our flight, hmmm. Just hold on," he sat her against a tree, taking a few steps back from her, leaving a couple of feet in between them, Hinata wondering what he was planning.

"Flight...?" she pondered aloud. As she did, she scanned Deidara's body. "Deidara...why are you wet?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed, wiping his brow.

"Your body. It's...soaked." she tilted her head as she gave him another of her infamous doll-like stares. He flinched at her.

"That's called _sweat_, Hinata. You get it after working too much, so your body produces this liquid in an attempt to cool down your skin, hmmm," he explained. After giving her that brief science lesson, Deidara began to wonder for how much longer would the girl be so clueless. She stared at his feet before looking back up at him.

"So...what is flight? I've been wondering what it was...it's in my memory, but..."

"You'll see in a minute, hmmm." having finally caught his breath from the marathon he ran and regaining composure, he stuck an open palm underneath his cloak to his side. The hand found the large supply of clay in his pouch, chewing some of it up greedily in its mouth. Hinata watched curiously as he brought the hand out of his pouch the next moment. Deidara looked tiredly at his palm, his fingers squishing a substance in his hand that the mouth had spit up.

Hinata gasped with a smile, remembering that it was only yesterday what he made in those mouths of his. She remembered how, right before it had froze like he said it would, it went up to a shelf in her room at Konan's hidden place, staring at her with its hollowed dark eyes.

Deidara threw the bird at the ground.

**POOF!**

Hinata waited patiently for the smoke to clear, expecting another friendly little bird to appear to her. But that wasn't what she saw. Her mouth was agape as she watched a ten foot tall bird arch its head up out of the summoning clouds, lifeless eye holes staring into nothingness. She trembled, never having seen as bird so big before in her whole life...but what could she say, she had only been alive for about two days now. Because of this, Hinata wondered if there were any bigger birds that existed.

As Hinata stared at the clay creature in amazement, Deidara watched her, a sly smile appearing on his face as he saw a small smile awaken on her lips.

_Maybe she does appreciate my art a bit after all..._

Deidara walked up to her, offering his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment before taking it, forcing herself on her feet. He helped her as they made their way to the large hawk-like structure, said thing bowing itself so that it may be easier for Deidara's injured friend to climb aboard.

Once both were sitting on top of the bird's back, Deidara looked over his shoulder at Hinata. Knowing she had no experience at all with chakra control (_Wait, does she even have chakra?_ he asked himself _I'll have to find that out later..._), he knew that as soon as they flew off, she'd fall right off. He sighed when he commanded her to hold on to him. She nodded, scooting herself closer to him. She clutched his robe in her fists as she placed both arms around him, wondering why she must do so.

_Trust him, Hinata... _Sasori's words rang in her head. Hinata subconsciously nodded to her master.

Deidara faced forward, hands spread on his work's back.

"Let's go, hmmm," he said, the words not really being directed to anyone in particular.

The bird stood up after he uttered that. It spread out its well-crafted wings, flapping them slowly, gusts of wind coming from either side of it as it did, Hinata buried her face in Deidara's back, after watching clutters of leaves on the forest floor start to fly everywhere, branches going towards the opposite way. It scared her a little. The bird, then with one giant swoop of its wings, casted itself into the air, flying off into the afternoon sky.

"Are you alright, hmmm? Hinata-chan?" he exclaimed to her as the wind nipped at his face. He could feel her trembling as she said the words, "Yes, I believe so." she put her head on his shoulders, not being comfortable with speaking to someone without seeing their face.

"So...the action of moving through the air...is flight?" she asked him. He nodded in agreement.

"Unless they're plummeting to the ground, hmmm. That's called falling. Tobi witnesses that one a lot after I give him a swift punch to face, hmmm..." he told her, mumbling the last part. She tried to look at his face, but only saw his profile.

"What's a Tobi?" she asked him, rather innocently, her face pretty close to his yet again. Deidara glanced at her, wondering if she'd ever grasp the concept of "personal space".

"Correction, my dear Hinata. _Who is_ Tobi. I suppose you will meet him once you're ready, since Sasori would like you to be introduced to everyone one day, and hopefully they won't lu-" Deidara stopped himself. "...never mind, hmmm."

"...and hopefully they won't lust after me. Was that what you were going to say?" Deidara looked her, wondering how she took the words from his mouth that he had just thrown aside instead.

"Yes, actually. But how did you know, hmmm?" he wondered.

"You were having the same conversation with Sasori no danna when he was still...constructing me. That's what he said. I believe he was...painting my eyes...as he said that..." Deidara stared at her, still facing forward though.

"Yes, he did say that," Deidara said to her. "And he was in fact doing just that."

There was a moment of silence.

"...Deidara."

"Yeah?"

"What is lust?"

Deidara was silent. What?

"...? Deidara?"

"I'll tell you another day, hmmm," he answered her, trying to just stay focused on the clouds. But, as he thought she might, she wouldn't stop asking him questions. She was just so curious...about EVERYTHING. Sometimes it got a little ridiculous with each thing she wanted to know about.

"Deidara, why do days have names?"

"Deidara, why do birds have feathers?"

"Deidara, why is the sky blue?"

"Deidara, why are your eyes the same color as the sky?"

"Deidara, why do cats meow?"

"Deidara, what is the point of eating?"

"Deidara, why does a turtle die if it doesn't have its shell?"

Deidara was getting very annoyed by each question, although, hiding his frustration with the constant battering of her wonderments, he was still nice enough to answer each one with no sarcasm at all.

"It's so you know what each day is and everything's in order."

"The feathers help them fly, hmmm."

"It's because of the reflection of water droplets in the air."

"I was born that way, hmmm."

"They just do, I'm not very sure why, hmmm. It's rather annoying sometimes in my opinion."

"It's so your body will be given its nutrients in order for you to do all your functions and keep on living."

"The shell is attached to itself, so if you took it off, or, actually, ripped it off, it'd die instantly, hmmm. There's no such thing as a shell-less turtle."

She absorbed each answer of his, blinking once each time she glued it to her mind. Hinata asked a few more to him, until she got to one that stumped him. She had also asked him this earlier.

"Deidara, where are we going?"

Another moment of silence.

"...I haven't the faintest idea, hmmm," he admitted. She was right. Where _were_ they going? This whole time he was just flying in circles around a random spot of the forest. Deidara was giving off the impression that he was a huge vulture awaiting to land on a dead carcass if anyone had noticed him. Well, he couldn't just hide her from Sasori and Konan. But then again, he couldn't just show them that she had a broken leg. They'd blame it all on him and then he'd get in trouble. He felt like a little kid hiding from his parents after doing something wrong. He sighed. Hinata poked her head over his shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, a hint of worry in her voice. He looked at her.

"I should be asking you that, hmmm," he said lowly.

"Huh?"

"Hinata, we're over 1,000 feet in the air, hmmm." he told her plainly.

"I don't know what that means," she replied. Deidara sighed yet again. _Of course you don't._

"What really. What is wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing is wrong," he replied. She blinked at him.

"Oh...well okay then!" she smiled, happy her friend was fine. After hiding her face back in his back again, Deidara shook his head.

_Clearly Hinata does not know how to sense a lie when she hears it._

After that thought, Deidara had another one pop into is head, one he wanted to slap himself for thinking of.

_Well, since Hinata has broken her leg...why not show her to that famous healer-lady? What was her name? Tsunade! Yes! Show her to Tsunade and she'll be fine in no time flat!_

_-mental slap- -mental slap- -mental slap!-_

That was such a stupid idea! Yeah, let's just walk up to the hokage and ask her to heal a friend of an Akatsuki member! Wonderful!

Deidara rolled his eyes at himself. Alright, now that that suggestion was thrown in the garbage, he would have to think up of another way to help Hinata...

He looked over his shoulder at his passenger.

"Hinata?" he asked, her face stuffed into him. Was she _really_ not scared?

She looked up at him, completely unfazed by anything.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Does your leg still hurt, hmmm?"

"Um...now that you mention it..." she looked down at her leg, pain stricken on her face all of a sudden. She rubbed it as Deidara sighed. This was going to be risky, but...

"Hinata," he said.

"Yes?"

"We're...I know where we're going now, hmmm."

"Oh good! Where?" she was grinning.

"Oh no where too special..." he started, guiding his bird to switch course.

"No where...special?"

"Really, it's nothing. Just a little village, hmmm."

"Vill...age...?" she pronounced.

"Yes," he nodded. "Although Konoha isn't exactly that little, hmmm..."

"What is a village?" she asked, blinking at him with big eyes full of curiosity as she slid her head over his shoulder to watch him speak.

"Uh...you've seen a building before, right? Hmmm?"

She shook her head.

"Oh...well...do you know what a rectangle is?"

She nodded.

"Splendid. Well, this village in particular is made up of a ton on rectangles and squares...buildings, if you will. But it has more people than that. Many, many people...all ruled over by...by..."

"?"

"...by an evil witch, hmmm."

"What? A WITCH?" she asked, horrified. He looked at her lazily as he nodded at her.

"So you know what that is?" he

"Because she's the only one right now that can heal your legs, hmmm."

"Oh...that's...unfortunate..." she said, puzzled as to why an evil old lady could have the power to do something so good.

"Listen to me carefully, Hinata," Deidara started, the hawk picking up its pace. "the witch may sometimes appear nice, but trust me, she's evil. Everyone who lives in Konoha is evil too. They...they want bring harm to Sasori no danna." Hinata let out a loud gasp,

"S-Sasori no danna..? But why?"

"They're evil Hinata, hmmm. That's what evil people do." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why...how? Who would want to hurt Sasori? It was impossible to comprehend, to her. Deidara continued.

"So, when we get over there, we must not let anyone know who we are. Well, it's okay if they see you, since they don't know who you are at all, but they know who I am, because I'm a friend of Sasori. So, I must do in with a disguise, lead you to the witch, let you get healed, and get out as quickly as possible, alright?" Hinata nodded. "Because we've already been gone for far too long, hmmm. Konan will be getting a little antsy as to why we have not returned yet, hmmm."

"...but, what will be do for a disguise?" Hinata asked. "They can't know who you are! They...they might separate us...just like Ethan and Elizabeth..." Deidara arched a brow at her.

"Just like _who_?" Deidara asked.

"Those were the names of the people in my storybook. The witch separated them...for a really long time..." a look of sadness cracked into Hinata's usual care-free, calm countenance. Deidara sighed at her.

"We'll be fine Hinata. But that's right. I don't have any spare clothes on me," he thought aloud. "Where am I going to-" Deidara looked down at the forest. He noticed someone walking. He let the hair fly away from the left side of his face in order for him to use his scope. He zoomed in with it at the person. What a coincidence... there was a young man, walking along, alone, right in the middle of the forest.

Deidara smirked down at the man as he shut off his scope.

The young man walked along happily, whistling a happy tune as he walked down the quiet, peaceful road. The birds were chirping, the sun shining, flowers blooming. It wasn't long before a hand reached out of the bushes and yanked the man out of the pretty scene of wildlife, a scream heard before a _thump!_, and the man was out cold, simple as that.

"D-D-DEIDARA!" Hinata screeched, her voice echoing through the forest as the man fell to the ground, Deidara watching him do so. "Wh-what are you d-d-doing?"

"Improvising!" Deidara exclaimed as he practically ripped the man's shirt off, taking his pants too. Deidara went into another set of bushes with the stolen clothes, telling her, "One minute, hmmm." Hinata waited, holding a fist to her face as she watched the man on the ground start to groan, but was still unconscious, thankfully for Deidara.

"Well, hmmm!" Deidara started aloud, walking out of the bushes. "How do I look?" Deidara stretched out his arms, showing her all of what he was now wearing. It was pretty much a simple, plain brown shirt along with plain-old blue jeans. Hinata blinked at him.

"It...It looks good, I suppose," she answered, wearily smiling up at him from the ground she sat on. Deidara smiled, satisfied with her answer.

_I wish I could just use the transformation jutsu, but any shinobi with a brain would recognize it right away... _Deidara thought to himself as he brought a handsign to his face, his head poofing as he did. Hinata averted her eyes at him, wondering why he did that.

As the smoke cleared, Deidara was the same, only now his hair was the exact same color as Hinata, and now his hair only reached his shoulders. He let his ponytail loose.

_...Although a transformation as simple as this would probably just be overlooked as nothing, _Deidara finished in his mind.

"Deidara...why did you just do that?" Hinata asked, subconsciously feeling a strand of her hair as she observed the new color of his own.

"I'm going in in a disguise, am I not?" he answered her. "I will pass myself as your older brother, hmmm. They know my name too, so refer to me as-"

"Ughh,,,," the man grunted, shakily starting to wake up. Deidara rolled his eyes at him, Hinata watching in fear. When Hinata shut her eyes, Deidara quickly tossed a little sculpture at the man's head when-

**BOOM!**

Hinata screamed in horror when she saw the man's head explode. Thankfully they were both far enough away from him not to get anything on them. Deidara gasped, pretending to of just noticed.

"Oh no!" he began to say. "The Konoha people know we're nearby! Quickly Hinata! We must go!" he grabbed her hand, running off towards his clay hawk, jumping on it with Hinata in his arms as they continued their trip to Konoha (which he knew was still a pretty long distance away).

"They...they really are evil..." Hinata sobbed into Deidara's back as they soared through the sky.

"Yes they are. But you must forgive them. They didn't mean it, really. In their eyes, it had to be done," Deidara told her, referring to himself.

"I...I will try..." Hinata said, sniffing.

"Now then, Hinata-chan, listen to me again," he told her softly, trying to make her stop crying. "When we go to Konoha, you must not call me by my name. In Konoha, you must tell them that I am your older brother, hmmm. In Konoha, call me Hiro," he commanded. Hinata nodded, wiping the tears off her face.

"Good, hmmm. We're almost there anyway..."


End file.
